


School is over

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [31]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After graduation, Zeke suddenly realized that he might miss Casey more than he had ever thought





	School is over

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: school

Finally it was over. The last week at Highschool, the last time he would share a lab table with Casey in chemistry. He had never thought much about it, had taken advantage out of Casey's 'I'm a good boy and always follow the rules' status. They had never talked much. Both of them much too busy with their own problems. Casey was a geek, the famous victim of the jocks. Zeke had to prove every day anew that he was the tough guy. They didn't have anything in common.

But for whatever reason the thought never to see Casey again suddenly caused a lump in Zeke's throat. The boy would move to New York after summer, art school, his dreams would come true, and he would forget Highschool and Zeke soon enough.

„Hey, Zeke.“

The voice tore him out of his reverie. He looked up, right into Casey's deep blue eyes, his cheeks slightly blushed.

„I'm wondering... I guess you have a computer. Maybe you want to share your contact details with me? Might be fun if we could chat now and then when I'm in New York.“

Zeke stared at him dumbfound; then he grinned wide.  
„Sure, why not.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks (Dreamwidth)


End file.
